Suiza y los espíritus de la navidad
by miss crystal 04
Summary: Oh navidad mágica época para compartir con la familia amigos y seres queridos o eso es lo que la mayoría de nosotros piensa basado en el famoso cuento de Charles Dickens 'Christmas Carol' o 'Cuento de navidad'
1. Prologo

Suiza y los espíritus de la navidad (prologo)

Oh navidad mágica época para compartir con la familia los amigos y seres queridos o eso es lo que la mayoría de nosotros piensa y nuestras queridas naciones no serian la excepción todas las naciones adoran esta maravillosa época bueno todas excepto una Vash Zwingli mejor conocido como suiza su hermana Lily había intentado por TODOS los medios despertar el espíritu navideño de Vash pero fallo la verdad Lily había intentado asta el cansancio y ya había perdido la esperanza y la fuerza para seguir intentando pero se lo pediría por ultima vez . Le pediría por última vez que la acompañara a la fiesta navideña que organizaba Finlandia a la que el tanto se negaba a ir

Lily: brouter bitte

Vash: nein

Lily: pero…

Vash: HE DICHO QUE NO

Lily: bueno si cambias de opinión ya sabes donde estoy

 **En la fiesta**

Lily se encontraba muy triste estaba sentada en una esquina Feliciano al verla se le acerco y le pregunto…

Feliciano: ¿Qué pasa Lily? ¿Por qué tan triste?

Lily: hay feli oficialmente me rindo no pude despertar el espíritu navideño de mi brouter

Feliciano: tranquila Lily quien sabe tal vez ocurra un milagro de navidad

Lily: **\- sonríe –** si tal vez tengas razón

Feliciano: ve pero claro que la tengo ahora esto es una fiesta ¿bailamos?

Lily: claro

¿se dará el milagro? ¿suiza tendrá por fin espíritu navideño? **Continuara….**


	2. El espíritu de la navidad pasada

Suiza y los espíritus de la navidad capitulo 1

 **Espíritu de la navidad pasada**

Vash estaba MUY molesto no entendía porque a su hermanita le gustaba ir a esa estúpida fiesta de navidad que organizaba el idiota de Finlandia así que mejor se fue a dormir total no tenia nada mejor que hacer asta que…

Vash: ZZZZ

¿?: Vash… Vash Zwingli

Vash:… Mutti no quiero ir a la escuela

¿?: … DESPIETA HORNOCHSE DESPIERTA

Vash: was? ¿Roderich? ¿Qué haces aquí? NO TÚ ESTAS MUERTO

Roderich: Vash he regresado del mas allá para darte un mensaje si no cambias para estas fechas terminaras igual o peor que yo

Vash: pamplinas yo nunca terminare igual que tu

Roderich: escúchame bien Vash esta noche te vendrán a visitarte tres espíritus cada uno peor que el anterior espero que recapacites Vash

Vash: Roderich… SE FUE

Vash volvió a dormir maldijo su suerte y volvió a la a cama ya bien entrada la noche una dulce voz le llamo

¿?: Vash… Vash Zwingli DESPIERTA

Vash: ZZZZ

¿?: DESPIERTA IDIOTA DESPIERTA **– le da una patada –**

Vash: was? ¿Qué? Katalonien?! ¿Ana?

Espíritu: JIJIJIJI no ximple no soy Cataluña solo he tomado su apariencia para no asustarte yo soy el espíritu de la navidad pasada

Era verdad aquel espíritu poseía alas de hada plateadas grandes y hermosas y un vestido blanco y plateado cuya falda parecía los pétalos de una rosa y una diadema adornaba su cabeza

Vash: es verdad no eres Katalonien ella no posee alas ¿a que has venido espíritu?

Espíritu: he venido para llevarte conmigo a un viaje al pasado

Vash: ¿Qué? NEIN!

Espíritu: lo siento pilluelin tengo que llevarte conmigo **– saca una varita con una estrella en punta-**

Vash: así ¿Cómo lo harás? **– la reta –**

Espíritu: así **– le apunta –**

De repente Vash comenzó a flotar rodeado de un aura blanca brillante la nación entro en pánico al verse volar

Vash: BAJAME BITTE BAJAME

Espíritu: Hay pero que llorón ¬¬u y no te voy a bajar asta que termine el viaje

El espíritu movió la varita asta que Vash quedo al lado suyo y dijo…

Espíritu: bien comencemos

Vash y el espíritu comenzaron a flotar hacia la ventana de la habitación asta llegar a la ventana

Vash: ABRE LA VENTANA

El espíritu no le escucho pero no hiso falta porque la atravesaron como si nada Vash al verlo se sorprendió y no se dio cuenta de una cosa de la que se percato asta que el espíritu le hablo

Espíritu: sujétate bien que ya vamos a llegar

Vash: ¿he? WAAAA ¿Dónde estamos?

Espíritu: en un portal ¿acaso no te diste cuenta?

Vash: la verdad nein

Espíritu: **\- face palm –** santo niño Jesús dame paciencia

Luego de que al pobre espíritu se le alteraran los nervios llegaron a su destino que era lo que parecía ser una casa colonial antigua

Espíritu: y bien Vash ¿la reconoces?

Vash: pero si es la casa en la que vivía cuando era mas joven ¿espíritu por que me has traído aquí?

Espíritu: te he traído aquí para ver tus recuerdos y que así puedas reflexionar

Vash: ¿reflexionar sobre que? ¿Qué no dicen que es malo vivir en el pasado?

Espíritu: recapacitar sobre lo que te hace odiar la navidad no es vivir en el pasado estimat es reconsiderar para poder cambiar para mejor ara solo mira

Miraron adentro de la casa en ella se encontraba una tierna imagen de una pequeña Lily ayudando a su hermano mayor a envolver regalos

Lily: brouter ¿terminamos?

Vash: ya casi hermanita ya casi

Lily: es divertido ayudar al señor Finlandia ¿verdad?

Vash: si lo es pero es un poco cansado

Lily: si pero vale la pena por los demás

Vash: es cierto

Vash observo la escena pensativo como que joven era mas tonto eso fue lo que pensó el rubio

Espíritu: cuando eras joven tenias el alma transparente y el corazón puro ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Vash: no lo se

Espíritu: como sea vamos mas adelante para descubrirlo

La escena cambio y en ella se ve a una ya no tan pequeña Lily envolviendo regalos ella sola

Lily: ¿Cuándo llegara Vash? ya es tarde

Tino: kiitos por ayudarme Lily

Lily: no hay de que Tino sabes que para mi no es molestia

Tino: ¿y Vash?

Lily: no lo se solo se que se fue con Roderich

Tino: hay jumala creo que tu veli no debería juntarse con el

Lily: ¿Por qué?

Tino: porque es una persona mala con el corazón duro

Lily: lo se de solo recodar lo que me hiso en el pasado me pongo triste

Tino: cálmate Lily no te pongas triste esta época es para sonreír

Lily: si

Espíritu: tu hermana tiene el corazón de oro bien pasaremos a una navidad mas actual

La escena volvió a cambiar mostrando a una Lily más actual frente a un sofá de cuero donde un molesto Vash se encontraba

Lily: brouter bitte solo acompáñame

Vash: NEIN esto de la navidad es una tontería Roderich tenia razón la navidad es aburrida

Lily: bien si cambias de opinión ya sabes donde estoy

Espíritu: bien creo que eso todo si yo no pude hacerlo alguno de mis compañeros lo hará por cierto LA NAVIDAD UNA TONTERIA APRENDE A RESPETAR SIQUIERA **– le da en la cabeza con su varita –**

Vash: auch espíritu… espíritu

El espíritu se había marchado dejando a Vash en su cuarto confundido y asustado

 **Traducciones**

Mutti – mami **alemán**

Hornochse **–** idiota **alemán**

Katalonien **–** Cataluña **alemán**

Ximple – tonto **catalán**

Kiitos – gracias **finlandés**

Jumala – Dios **finlandés**

Veli – hermano **finlandés**

Miss: uf creí que nunca terminaría sayonara

Pd: tranquilos Roderich no esta muerto pero ya verán como acomodare todo esto


End file.
